Lucy's Angel
by etcetra101
Summary: Lucy is on her way home when she finds herself at a fountain, a statue of an angel on top, as the angel becomes real Lucy finds herself hypnotized by his beauty, Lucy begins acting different, and soon its up to Natsu to figure out why, is Lucy's life in danger, and will Natsu and the guild be able to save her in time? Nalu fanfiction, more further in enjoy! :3 .


Lucy huffed as she exited the guild that evening, she had just returned from a job with Natsu, and once again he succeeded in smashing everything. Lucy once again was going to have to fret about having to pay her rent in time, due to the fact they they received no reward at all.

She continued down the cobble path she always took home, as the sun began to set. _"Lucy._" Lucy froze, as she heard her name whispered in the wind. "_Lucy.._." The voice seemed to call to her, and Lucy's leg lead her towards the direction without her even knowing.

Lucy looked around puzzled, as she found herself standing in a small square, a fountain in the center. On top the fountain held the statue of an angel, water flowing from his eyes, as if elegant tears streamed down. "_Lucy.._"

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned wondering who it was that called out to her, their voice hypnotizing.

"_Lucy._." Lucy looked up stunned, as she realized the voice came from the statue. As the sun set down, the sky becoming a dark blue, the angel slowly stood from his position on top. "Lucy." He said staring at her kindly with mesmerising eyes. He held his hand out to her, and Lucy found her legs leading her forward to him.

"Who are you?" She asked, grabbing onto his outstretched hand.

"You can call me Azael" He said smiling at her softly. "I've been waiting for you Lucy.." He whispered softly, pulling her closely to him. Lucy found she couldn't pull away, this man was gorgeous. He had beautiful black hair, that covered one of his eyes, his face was sculpted and perfect, his eyes an icy blue, and on his back he had magnificent black feathery wings.

"Azael.." Lucy repeated softly as he leaned close to her. "What do you want?" She questioned numbly as she stared at the entrancing man, his body well built, lean and muscular. He wore a robe that tied in the middle with a golden rope, he had on black gloves that were fingerless, and went to his elbows. The top of his vest open to reveal his glowing chest.

He pulled her closer, leaning in his lips nearly touching her ear as whispered. "Lucy, say you love me.." His voice made Lucy feel as if her insides were melting, her body feeling hot, her heart aching.

"Azael.." She mumbled hypnotized by his icy blue eyes.

"Say it lucy.." He leaned in, kissing her neck lightly, before breathing a slow warm breath, giving her goosebumps. "Say you love me Lucy.." His voice was slow and smooth, it sounded like a musical instrument playing lovely notes with every word.

"Azael.." Lucy said falling into him as he wrapped his arms around her, her body melting at his touch. She slowly gave herself over to him, his wings wrapping around her. "A-are you my angel?" She asked quietly as she leaned into him her eyes shut gently.

"Yes Lucy.." He said, something strange glinting in his eyes as he smiled at her. "I am your angel."

"Azael, I love you.." He voice a whisper as she felt herself falling into him more.

Azael smiling down at the blonde.

**Natsu**

Natsu left the guild a few minutes after Lucy, deciding he'd go apologize for costing her her rent again. She had left fairly angry today, and Natsu felt it more important to say something to her today than most other times. He walked casually, as the night wind blew, and he thought about how he figured the conversation would go.

He'd apologize, and Lucy would be mad and yell at him, but Natsu would be the goof he always is, and Lucy wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. Natsu knew how to ease Lucy's anger fairly easily most of the time, but sometimes he really couldn't understand her. Natsu breathed in calmly through his nose as he walked along, wanting to breath in the cool night air.

He sniffed again puzzled, as a strange scent filled his nostrils. There was a hint of Lucy, which didn't surprise him since she had walked this way only a bit ago, but he scent was full of spices, and other things he couldn't describe. He wrinkled his nose, as he decided he didn't like the smell and continued on his way.

Natsu reached Lucy's apartment in only a few minutes, and headed in. "Lucy!" He called barging into her room, ready to be kicked hit smacked, or have something thrown at him, he close his eyes and smiled. When nothing happened he opened his eyes puzzled, that there wasn't even a squeak from his partner.

"Lucy?" Natsu called as he looked around her room. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, and Natsu released a huge sigh. He went and sat on Lucy's bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Where is she?" He asked his usual pouty face on. Natsu decided not to worry too much, since it was Lucy, and she probably went to blow off steam somewhere else.

Natsu lay down, deciding he'd wait for when she came back. Natsu however feel asleep after only a few minutes. However it didn't matter, because Lucy didn't return that night.

As the sun rose the next morning, Natsu awoke, and looked around her room again, hoping to see her somewhere nearby. She wasn't and Natsu began to feel a bit concerned for his friend's whereabouts.

Natsu decided to head for the guild to ask if she had been seen as of recently.

**Lucy**

Lucy awoke in the arms of Azael, the sun had not risen yet, but a light pink began to tint the bottom of the sky. "Azael.." She said looking up at his lovely face.

"Lucy, I have to go, the sun's rising." Lucy looked at him her eyes widening a bit, as she continued to cling to him.

"No." She said pleadingly. He smiled at her softly pulled her hands away from him.

"return tonight when the sun sets, and I'll see you again." His voice humming beautifully, he lifted her hand, and kissed the back of it lightly before returning to his place on top of the statue.

His body turned back to stone, as the sun's rays rose, and shone upon him. Lucy stared at the fountain for a brief moment, before heading to the guild to kill time.

She reached the guild, just a few minutes after Mira had opened the doors, and surprised the white haired girl by arriving so early. Not only was she early, but she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"You're early." Mira said kindly as Lucy sat down at the counter on one of the many stools. "How come?"

Lucy sat spacing out, completely ignoring the girl, accidentally. Her gaze was fixed at nothing as she rested her head on her hand.

"Lucy?" Mira questioned a bit surprised that her friend hadn't responded, Lucy always answered. Mira had been wiping out a glass, but set it down as she walked over to Lucy. "Lucy?" She questioned again waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Lucy said sitting up in her seat, as she snapped out of her thoughts."What'd you say?" She said now looking at Mira.

"I was asking why you were so early."Mira said a little concerned. "Did something happen?" She asked leaning in to chat with her friend.

Lucy began to space out again as she remembered her night with Azael. "No.." Lucy said as she sighed out softly leaning on her hand once again. Mira soon gave up the pursuit of talking with Lucy, and went back to wiping out glasses, glancing at her friend from time to time.

A few minutes had passed, since Lucy had come, and other guild members began to filter in, all of them saying hello to her, but ignored. Natsu coming in a while later, he looked a bit concerned, as he entered through the doors. Hi face grew relieved as he saw Lucy sitting at the counter.

"Lucy!" He called as he headed for her. Lucy of course didn't respond, she sat quietly in her seat not even hearing Natsu. "Lucy." He said as he came and sat down next to her a bit hurt by her lack of response, wondering if she was still mad.

"If you're mad about the job, I'm sorry." He said pleadingly at her. "I went to your house last night but you weren't home, I waited all night." He looked at her with questioning eyes.

This sentence of Natsu's drew Mira's attention, along with a few other guild members like Erza and Gray who had noticed Lucy's strange demeanor.

"Lucy you feeling alright?" Natsu said looking at her extremely puzzled, as Erza and Gray came over.

Once again ignored, as Lucy released a deep sigh, a dreamy hazy look in her eyes. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled at her, finally knocking her out of her thoughts.

A few guild members looked on beginning to grow concerned by her behavior. "What?" She said looking at him, as he finally snapped her out of her thoughts for the time being.

"What happened to you last night?" Erza said, wondering where she had been, as she and most of he guild wondered realizing she was dressed the same.

"Hmmm?" Lucy said looking back once again. "Passing time..." Lucy said as she shut her eyes with a light smile. "Azael.." She whispered softly her voice barely even there. Mira, Erza, Gray, and Natsu all looking at her.

"What did you say Lucy?" Mira said leaning in front of her.

"Hmm... nothing, a secret.." She said her voice faint as if she was somewhere else completely.

Natsu was looking her up and down, growing a bit annoyed at her behavior. He was about to speak, but stopped shocked as he saw a small dark spot on the side of Lucy's neck, as if it were some kind of faded black tattoo.

**(Hi, this is the first chapter, please review, and constructive critisicm is welcomed, although it makes me sad i accept and listen to it! and yes Lucy is out of character, but ill do my best to keep everyone else in character. Review please!)**


End file.
